1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a subject table for a mammography apparatus of the type having a slot for an X-ray film cassette as well as a locking mechanism for the cassette arranged in the slot that has first and second detents, at least one of the detents being spring-loaded such that the detents lie tightly against the narrow sides of the cassette when a cassette is introduced into the tunnel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A subject table having a locking mechanism of this type is shown in the brochure of Siemens AG entitled “Because she deserves the very best MAMMOMAT 3000 Nova”. The locking mechanism therein is an arcuately curved leaf spring that is secured in one of the slot walls with the aforementioned detent disposed at an end thereof. When a cassette held in the slot is released or when replacing a cassette, the operator pushes one of the detents in the direction of the slot wall with one hand, so that the detent is moved away from the narrow side of the cassette. At the same time, the operator pushes the cassette out of the slot by pressing the other narrow side of the cassette into the slot with his/her other hand. A release or replacement of a cassette can ensue only with the use of both hands.